Damian Disappeared
by Luffy D. Dragneel
Summary: Damian Wayne was sick and was kept from patrol. But before he feels better he decides to make up for lost time, and that is not, I repeat NOT, when he is kidnapped by someone you will probably guess.
1. Damians Stuck

I reached for the bell on my nightstand.

"Pennyworth! Can you get me another glass of water?" I yelled after ringing the bell.

I had been sick for four days and Grayson informed me that it would be wise to stay in bed until I felt better. I politely informed Grayson to stop his idiotic rambling before I threw my brains up. He worries too much and it makes me uncomfortable. Father retired from his roll as Batman and Grayson took over and So now he is extremely protective of me and my well being. So now I am not aloud to go on patrol.

"Of course master Damian. I live to keep you Wayne's alive." Alfred Pennyworth replied to my ring for water.

The thing was he did keep us alive. If not for Pennyworth I believe we would have never survived long enough to get where we are now.

"Appologies for the interruption Pennyworth" I said to him as he came into the room.

"No worries master Damian. It seems as though when you are sick you are very kind. Not that you normally aren't kind, but oh my," he said as he put a hand on my head. "You seem to have a higher temperature than when I left you. Are you feeling any worse master Damian?"

"I don't know Pennyworth, but the pain in my head is almost immeasurably painful. Do you think Grayson will let me go with him on patrol tomorrow? I asked him as he sat next to me on my bed.

"No master Damian. You seem to be getting worse. If you start to feel any better or worse give me a holler." He said as he put another cold cloth on my head.

"I do wish master Bruce would allow me to take you to the hospital." Pennyworth muttered as he left the room.

When I was sure he was down the stairs I jumped out of bed giving myself a massive headache. I walked to my closet and put on a pair of comfortable black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. I put on my black and green combat boots. After I laced up the red laces, I peeked out of my window and opened it. "Tt" I said as I climbed out of the window.

I slid down the roof and climbed down the side of Father`s mansion. My head was still pounding into my skull as I made my way to the fence in the back. I snuck from shadow to shadow in an attempt to get out unseen.

I made it to the fence in about ten minutes. Sadly I used to be able to make it from my window to the fence in three minutes. I looked around to make sure I was alone then climbed the fence and dropped down on the other side.

It's a good thing that even in my current condition ten years of training to be an assassin kept me from falling to my knees in pain. Father and Grayson would not approve of me sneaking out in my sick state. And Pennyworth would be worried sick. But I had to make up for the days I was sick.

I made it to Gotham`s very own crime alley and saw exactly what I expected to find. A gang of criminals were attacking a couple for what I presumed to be fun. I could either call Grayson to stop these people or I could handle it myself. And I decided to choose the later.

I climbed the fire escape and jumped down taking the leader with me. He was in too much pain to get up and I took that as an opportunity to attack the largest of them. I jumped on his back and flipped him backwards. I took the knife the leader was carrying and sliced at one of the remaining two`s arm. He cried out in pain and the last one ran away. The first two were knocked out and the third was on his knees holding his cut arm. I ripped a piece of the biggest guys shirt and grabbed the cut one`s arm. He tried to object but the look I gave him made him shut up. I wrapped the peace of cloth around the wound and told him to go to the hospital when his buddies woke up and I disappeared into the alley.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and I jumped and spun around to see who it was. I was so surprised at who was there that I forgot about my head ache.


	2. Jason and Damian

Hello there little bird." Jason Todd said

Jason Todd was murdered by the Joker but came back from the dead somehow. He turned into our greatest foe and enemy. At least that was what I thought until he took a bullet for me and almost died, again. He then shot me right above my heart not killing me but putting me in a useless state. He had kidnapped me numerous time because he had some petty fued with Grayson or Bruce or even Tim. I didn't trust him until he saved me from the Joker.

"Its been a long time. Where's our Dickey Bird?" He said still holding my shoulder.

"It has been a long time, but I don't know where Grayson is." I said

He tightened his grip squeezing my shoulder hard enough to make me gasp in pain. My headache returned.

"Don't lie to me little bird, what would Bruce say? Where is Grayson? I just need to talk to him. " He said.

"I really don't know where he is Todd. He could be on patrol or he could be at home." I said. I really didn't know where Grayson was.

"Okay then little bird, let's go home." He said as he grabbed my hand and started walking back to the mansion. "One question little bird, why are you out here without your mask?"

" I wasn't planning on fighting anyone, I was just going to find criminals but call Grayson." I said trying to take my hand out of his.

"No no no little bird not yet." He tightened his grip again and I winced. I shouldn't have gone out tonight. I feel terrible. "We still need to get home. It's not safe for a ten year old to be on these streets alone." He said.

I slipped and fell over and Jason, still holding my hand, pulled me up. As if it wasn't bad enough with him calling me little bird and holding my hand, but now he's helping me up after I fall. And I fell a lot, sometimes from pain others because I just tripped. I guess he was tired of me falling so he picked me up and put me on his back. Before I could object he was talking again.

"So little bird, are you feeling okay? You've never fallen this many times before."

"I'm fine" I said, "just a little dizzy and what were you doing in Crime Alley?"

"Why looking for you and Grayson of course. Oh and here we are home sweet home." Jason said as he walked through the gate and into the yard. We made our way up to the mansion and he rang the bell.

"Dear me. Master Damian I thought you were in your bed!" Pennyworth said shocked to see me at the front door. "Please, master Jason, come in. May I take master Damian from you?"

"Of course Alfred. Here you go." Jason said handing me over to Pennyworth.

Pennyworth carried me over to the lounge and placed me on the couch.

"Thank you for bringing master Damian home. He has been extremely sick for days and I told him to stay in bed." Pennyworth said.

"Oh so the little bird has been sick. He didn't mention that. Must have slipped his mind when he was fighting those thugs."

"Tt" I groaned. Did Jason seriously just snitch on me? How old is he?

"Master Damian! You could have made it worse. I'm going to get my medical kit, can you watch him for me master Jason?

"Actually I was going..." Jason started.

"Sit down and watch your little brother! I'll be right back." Pennyworth said as he walked away.

Pennyworth scared us both with his outburst and Jason sat down next to me quickly.

"So brat, you're sick. You could have said that that was why you were falling. And I know that last time you fell you were trying to get out of my grip." He said with a smug smile.

"Yeah and you not letting go when I fell didn't help any." I said "tt"

"Master Damian you better be lying down and master Jason you best be helping master Damian with his boots. I don't want him to get too hot.

I quickly lied down and Jason unloaded my boots with unimaginable speed and threw them off along with my socks.

"He didn't say anything about my socks." I said quietly.

"Do you want to risk it?" Jason said then went by my head. Before I knew what he was doing he stroked my hair. Pennyworth walked into the lounge seconds after.

"See what a little brotherly love can do."

"Yes Alfred. If you dont need anything I would like to go see Dick." Jason said politely.

"Of course master Jason." Pennyworth answered.

I started to sit up. "You know I think I should go see him as well. Thank you for everything Pennyworth."

"As you wish master Damian, but if you feel light headed at all you are to come straight up here and inform me. Do you understand?"

"Yes Pennyworth." I answered

"Master Jason, walk master Damian down with you."

"Yes Pennyworth." Jason answered.


	3. Dick Grayson

Jason and I made our way down to the cave using the old clock passage. We walked down the stairs quietly until Jason started talking again.

"So, how sick are you?" Jason asked as I almost fell sown the stairs. He caught me the second time I tripped and when we finally made it to the bottom of the stairs he just decided to carry me again.

"Todd, I demand you put me down at once." I said.

He tossed me over his shoulder and continued to walk. I didn't feel well enough to fight, so I let him carry me to Grayson. I am not weak, I could have walked by myself, but Jason ,_ Todd, _was strong. Not stronger than me but he is, um, whatever.

"So, what is it? A cold? The flu? Some strange bat disease?" He laughed.

"I'm not Batman, I'm Robin. So if anything I would have some strange bird disease." I said, then realised that I had just humiliated myself. "Tt"

Jason started laughing again. "Okay, you got me it can't be a bat disease. So really little bird, what is it?" He asked this last part truly sincere, and I couldn't help feeling happy that he cared. But wasn't going to let him see that.

"Pennyworth doesn't know what it is and Father will not let Pennyworth take me to the hospital. I don't want to go to the hospital. The doctors there are incompetent imbeciles." I said quietly.

"Little bird, you are the smartest ten year old I have ever met, but some of the most basic of things pass you by. Doctors help people. Or try to at least. And Alfred cares deeply for you as does Dick and I'm sure Bruce does too. So when Alfred says he wants to take you to the hospital, OR that you should stay in bed, you need to listen to him."

That was the nicest thing Todd has ever said, and it was about caring.

"Since when did you start to care about anything." I said, not rudely.

"Oh look it's Dickey Bird." Jason said as he threw me down in the big chair facing the bat-computer.

"Oof!" I did not appreciate that. My head still hurt and the chair was not in any way as comfortable as the couch or my bed.

"Damian! Can you look at the screen and tell me what's on it please?" Grayson yelled from behind the computer screen.

"There is a picture of you and Barbara in your costumes." I said looking up at the screen.

"Oh my!" Grayson pushed a couple of things behind the screen and a map of Gotham popped up. "How about now!"

"Grayson would you mind not shouting. My head is pounding. There is just a map of Gotham now. Is that what you wanted?" I answered.

"Yep that's good." Grayson popped up from behind the screen and came over to the chair. "Sorry little bird. Here Alfred and I put a couch over there. Alfred insisted that because you were stubborn and would want to be in the cave we had to put something for you to lie down on in here. Cool right?" He said hugging me.

I tried to push him away but to no avail.

"Grayson, again, I demand that you release me at once." I said, but leaned into the embrace. Sometimes I enjoy Grayson`s emotions towards me. And other times he can be a bit too clingy.


	4. The Mission

"Okay buddy, here we are." Grayson said as he laid me on the couch.

I felt like my head was going to explode. I laid on my side facing Todd and Grayson.

"So Jay bird, whatcha' need to talk about?" Grayson asked Todd.

"It's Red Hood, and I would rather we talk in private." Jason said looking at me.

"You know he'll just sneak to wherever we are and hear anyway. And beside, he's Robin, he can hear anything you need to tell me." Grayson said sitting next to me and ruffling my hair. This time I didn't struggle.

"Fine. While I was beating the cra... the crud out of these guys. I happened to get information about a plan to assassinate Bruce or at least kidnap him for something. I don't know I didn't really let them finish." Jason said still looking at me. I looked back up at him and smirked.

"You do remember that I am the biological son of Batman, younger brother to a super emotional, intelligent hero, a delinquent that came back from the dead, and a super geek that I hate. So it's not like I haven't heard worse. And I have also been kidnapped numerous times. Several of those were by you Jason. I think I can handle hearing about a plan to kidnap my Father. And you two can prevent it on your own." I said then groaned as my head pounded into my skull.

"Yeah brat I know. Wait you and Tim still hate each other?" Jason said

"I never stopped hating him." I replied.

"He pulled you out of a burning fire." He said

"So? And if you don't know already, you started that fire." I said

"Dude, he still _pulled you out of a burning fire!" _Man was he getting weird.

"Does it really matter? Why do you care?" I asked.

"Okay boys let's calm down. What did you want to do about it Jason?" Grayson asked.

"I don't know, that's why I thought you could come up with an idea."

"Since when did you ever come to me for help?" Grayson asked.

Grayson patted my back and stood up. "Hey little wing, do you want to try something?" Grayson asked me.

"Sure." I said sitting up.

Grayson walked over to the computer and picked something up. Jason sat down next to me, clearly frustrated. Grayson walked back to where Jason and I were sitting. "Here you go bud, one antidote to whatever it is you have. I put your symptoms into the batcave computer and it came up with a method to cure your, sickness." Grayson said handing me the vial.

"So I drink this and I'm all better right?" I asked

"Yeah it might take a little while, but it will help." He said

"Okay then." I said as I lifted the vial to my lips. Before I could drink the liquid Jason grabbed the vial and stood up.

"I'll take that for a moment. I don't want you anywhere near full strength when I say this next part." Jason said and poked my nose. I went to grab the tube back but he went out of my reach. "No no no little bird not yet. I want to let you know that I lost Tim during the exchange of information. He was helping me and when I went to get answers he was gone."

"Oh no. You lost Tim?" I said. Then I laughed. Jason didn't know that Tim had been sitting in the shadows the whole time. "Jason I would like you to know that Tim is fine and in fact he is standing right over there." I said pointing to where Tim was. Even in my state I still had Father's detective skils.

"Good work Demon, you noticed that I was here. Too bad it took so long." Tim Drake said stepping out of the shadows and sitting on the other side of the couch.

"I found Tim when I was out on patrol earlier today he was just walking down the street. I didn't know he left." Grayson said apologetically.

"You little brat, I was worried sick," he looked at me than said "that Grayson wouldn't help if I lost you."

"Nice save, can I have the serum now? My head is killing me." I said.

"Fine here." Jason said handing me the medicine Grayson made.

I drank it and almost threw up. "Grayson, highest apologies but this tastes worse than Alfred's liver soup."

"Sorry little bird, it's not supposed to taste good."

I did feel a lot better already.

"So Jason, Tim, Damian. Do you want to go save Bruce?" Grayson asked us.

"Together?" I asked

"What's better than all of the bat brothers together on a mission?" Tim said.

"Fine but if we need to have a buddy I want Grayson." I said then glared at Tim

Grayson smiled and said, "aww, little bird. You do love me."

"Maybe." I said with a pout. "But really I think you are the ideal partner because of your abilities and the weird way you care about us. So you are obviously the logical choice. And also I despise Drake."

"I'll take it." Grayson said "but I don't think we need to pair up."

"Okay ladies so what's the plan?" Jason asked.

"That is up to Drake. He's the _genius_." I said

"Fine here's what we do." Tim started


	5. Bruce

Bruce Wayne was in the kitchen when I went upstairs. He had been at a meeting today for Wayne industry.

"Hello Father. How was the meeting?" I asked when he acknowledged my company.

"It was fine Damian. I see you're feeling better. That's good." He said

"Yes Father. Grayson made and strange elixir that made me feel well again. There are people who need to speak with you." I said.

Ever since he took me in from my mother, I have been taught moral, and mercy. Things that I never knew mattered.

"I'm tired Damian. Do you think you can have them come back later?" He asked me.

"Apologies Father, but I believe it is extremely important." I said, finding my feet very interesting all of a sudden.

"Very well then, send them in." He said sighing.

"Yes Father." I said then walked into the next room. "Okay guys. Father is tired so make it quick."

"Aww the demon cares about his daddy." Tim said in a baby tone.

"Shut up, Drake. Father has been very weak since he was injured and I don't appreciate your tone." I said

"Guys, come on. Let's just go talk to Bruce." Jason said.

We all walked into the kitchen together, I was in front.

"Father, Jason and Drake need to speak with you." I went and sat on one of the island stools.

"Bruce we believe that there will either be an attempt on your life or an attempted kidnapping." Jason said.

"Well son it's nice to see you too. I enjoyed your last visit. If I can remember correctly you had drugged Damian and used him to get information. Tim it's good to see you again. Damian I don't understand why you of all people would want Jason and Tim in our house." Father said.

"Father I'm kidnapped and tortured almost everyday. It's part of the job. You need to give Jason a chance, I don't care what you do with Drake." I said, again finding my feet.

"Bruce, if your life is threatened you should at least hear them out." Grayson spoke up.

"Bruce if I am not welcomed by you I will leave, I only wanted to make sure you were okay." Tim said.

"Very well. Jason you stay away from Damian, Damian stay away from Tim and Dick." Bruce looked at Grayson "you really don't have any problems so you're fine."

"So we think that one of us should be with you at all times while the others try to find out more." Tim started "Damian, Richard, and Jason should go and get information, I will stay with you until one of them comes back. We will alternate between rolls and keep you safe until we know exactly what is going on." He finished.

"Wow. I left you guys for five minutes and you have everything planned out already?" I asked.

"Tim is very good with plans." Jason shrugged

"Okay. I'm not saying that I like this plan but do what you need to do. Whichever one of you is with me after Tim, don't mess with my plans. I may not be Batman anymore but I still have a life." Bruce said then walked toward the stairs "I'm going to take a nap."

"Be safe I'll watch Bruce." Tim said chasing after Father.

"You be careful Drake." I said then looked at their shocked faces. "I don't want you to die and get my father killed.

"I'll take it." Tim yelled back.

I ran down to the batcave and grabbed my uniform. I changed quickly and went back to the kitchen. I was hungry I hadn't eaten anything solid for days.

When I got to the kitchen Grayson and Jason were already dressed and waiting.

"What took you so long little bird?" Jason asked

"I haven't changed into this thing for almost a week. And I need to eat." I said as I walked to the cupboard and made a small sandwich. I made Grayson one and looked at Jason. He and Grayson were laughing at something he had said. I decided to make Jason one too.

I walked to each of them and handed Jason the one with more peanut butter and Grayson the one with more jelly. They looked down at me confused.

"I know Grayson hasn't eaten since I got sick and I know you like a lot of peanut butter on your sandwich." I said holding the plates out to them. They looked at each other and Grayson smiled and took his plate. Jason hesitated, then took the plate and started eating.

"How do you know what we like in our sandwiches? I've never eaten anything around you." Jason said confused.

"Son of the greatest detective in the world and of the best assassin in the world. You pick up a few things. It's like disease, I need to sneak around or I feel incomplete. Now eat and get to work." I said

"Yes sir." Jason said. His mouth full of peanut butter and jelly.

I turned and smiled. This seemed like it was going to be fun. Aside from the whole plot to kill my father thing.


	6. Into the Sewers

I jumped from roof to roof, just happy to be out and about, just like before. I could not believe that it had only been five days without seeing Gotham from this view.

"_Okay guys" _Grayson Saudi over the earpiece. "_Information only. Do not apprehend, just listen and yes Robin you can sneak around."_

_"_Okay Grayson." I said into the earpiece. "Can I sneak into Arkham?"

"_What? No. Just walk in tell them you need to ask around. Red Hood, go find what you can in Crime Alley and I will be by the docks. There are always criminals down there." _Grayson said.

"_Copy that Dickey Bird."_ Jason said.

"_use the right names guys. Someone can be intercepting our transmission."_

_"_Geez, copy that 'Nightwing.' Jason said.

"You said I could sneak around and now I can't? What is that?" I asked standing on the fence that surrounds Arkham Asylum.

"_Fine Robin. But if they catch you tell them Batman sent you. Over and out."_

_"_Really Nightwing? Over and out?" I said "fine, Robin out."

I switched off the transmitting part of the com. and jumped off of the fence. I ran to the building and scaled the wall. "So Damian. Your finally back in action. And you're helping Father. Best day ever. Well not the best day but pretty close, right?"

I reached the roof and hopped throughout the grate. I slid down the vent and crawled once I reached the bottom. I looked through another grate and saw that I was in the right section. I opened the grate and dropped down.

"Little Robin. So nice of you to 'drop' by. Hahaha." Said the familiar voice of Joker.

"Hello Joker. How is Arkham treating you?" I asked seeing if there were any better criminals to speak with.

"Very well, very well. Thank you for asking. Hahaha." He laughed. "The only problem is that sewer water right behind you. Things just keep plopping out. Hahaha."

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked. I guess I asked too late. Before I knew what was happening, I was hit from behind and dragged into the water. I blacked out, the last thing I saw was a scarlet tail.

**Sorry it's so short but the next one is going to be longer. Trust me. Thank you all so much for reading and following my story. Hope you continue to like it. Thanks.**


	7. Killer Kidnapping

I awoke in a dark room, my wrists and ankles strapped to the wall. Isn't that how it always works? "Hey if you wanted to kidnap me there are much easier ways to do so!" I yelled into the darkness.

"Hello child, do you know why I have brought you here today?" A scruffy voice said.

"Well hello there, and what may I call you? Oh and I assume you want to use me to get to Batman, or you think that I have information you can use. Oh, or there is my all time favorite, you want to have a tea party. I absolutely love when my butler makes tea. We sit around and talk to each other. We don't dress up though, sigh it's a pity really." I said in a sincere way.

"Don't be smart with me boy. I am Killer Croc. I want to know where Batman, Nightwing, and Red Hood are. Who are their true identities? Tell me or the pain will be immeasurable." He growled

"Well Croc, I should have know it was going to be all of the above. Oh and you added torture great choices. I do wish you would reconsider the tea party thing." I said in an 'oh well' kind of way.

He growled and said "Tell me who and where they are now, or I'll make you suffer!"

"Well you see Croc. How do you know that I know who these people are? Hmm? And if I did know how would you know I even know where they are? These are important questions Crocy." I said, then smiled to myself.

"Suffering it is." He said. I heard a faint 'click' and saw blue flashes getting closer. This was not going to be fun. "You know I'm glad you chose to suffer. I've been meaning to test out some new toys."

"Well I'm glad to be a help." I said, truly kicking up the smart-a** factor.

I felt bolts of electricity go through me as the blue light touched my ribs. My back arched off of the wall. I let out a little scream, then quieted myself. I wasn't going to let this idiot hear me in pain. My arms pulled at their restraints, as did my legs. When the sensation stopped I hung my head. I wasn't even trying to stand on the wall anymore, I just let the straps hold me up. I started laughing.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that Croc." I said. I could still feel the pain but I was going to mess with this guy a little. I realised that me earpiece was still in and I tried to reach it. If I could just hit the button, Grayson and Jason would be able to hear everything.

"Oh trust me, young Robin, there is plenty more." He snarled and I could practically hear his smile. "Next on our torture list is, oh, you're just gonna have to wait and see."

"Do your worst Croc, but remember, damage me too much and I won't be able to say, or more importantly, tell you anything."

A spot light switched on and it was directed down straight above me. I still couldn't see anything but I could at least see if anything was right in front of me. Which didn't really help all that much.

"I think for this next one you'll need more restraints." Croc said and stepped into view. He was literally a giant man alligator. Or I guess crocodile, because of the whole croc thing.

"Tell me Robin, is it worth getting tortured over? What do these people do for you?" He asked.

"Again you still dont know if I really know who these people are." I suggested.

"Well I see it is worth it." He said.

He came closer to me and reached behind my head. He grabbed some of my hair. "Boy, tell me now. Who are they and where can I find them?"

He pulled my head back so that I looked him in the eyes. And I thought my eyes were weird, his are pure green. He doesn't even have a pupil.

"I don't know." I said. And for the most part I didn't. I didn't know the where of course I know the who they are my family.

"Very well" he said then pushed my head back into the wall. A strap that was hanging by my waste caught my eye, along with a table with a box on it.

Croc made the strap by my waste extremely tight and made me wheeze. He chuckled and reached up to tighten the straps on my wrists. It stung and I realized that the straps had something sharp on the inside. I looked at the strap he was tightening.

"I see you noticed the spikes. I added them right before you came." He watched my expression as he pulled the strap as tight as it would go. I didn't even wince, I guess that annoyed him.

He took an iron stick and showed it to me. "Do you see what it says?" He asked.

"Its just a c. Is it supposed to stand for Croc?" I asked, I realised it was a branding iron.

"It can stand for whatever. But yes. It is a c." He said then left the room.

Well I couldn't reach the earpiece now. I was trying to loosen the band around my right hand, but I couldn't move my arm without the spikes going deeper into my skin. I gave up on that idea too. My head was too clouded to think, so I just waited for Croc to come back. Maybe if I talked to him he would let more information go. He told me before that he had the spikes put in right before I came. That could mean that I'm still in or under Arkham. Or just that he dragged out of a sewer.

When Croc came back the iron was red hot. He didn't say a word. He used one of his claws to rip a hole in my Robin suit. When he finished making the hole, he placed the hot iron on my left rib cage. The only thing I could do to stop from screaming in agony was to clench my teeth.

He left the iron there for a while after the effect had taken its toll. He just stared at me for a while.

"You are stronger than you look kid. How old are you that this barely effects you?" He asked.

I decided to answer this question. "I'm the ripe... old age... of ten." I found it hard to speak.


	8. Killer Kidnapping Continued

"So what is it going to be, Robin? Tell me or this will never end." He said this, almost as if he felt sorry.

I had been electrocuted six times, he branded my ribs, there were sharp spikes digging into my wrists, and he used a knife to make small, but painful, incisions on my arms, face, and torso. I still refused to show him the satisfaction of my pain.

"Why would... I want this... to... end? We're having... such great fun." I said then gasped as he grabbed my neck. My head was slammed against the wall and I clenched my hands into fists. "So we're not having fun?" I choked out.

"What is wrong with you? You're a freaking ten year old. Sure I haven't done anything too bad but seriously what kind of child can handle this without breaking down?" He seemed to be extremely confused. I couldn't breathe with his scaly hand around my throat.

He finally let go and walked to a different part of the room. I heard another 'click' and he came back. He undid the straps on my legs and wrists. I was dangling by the strap around my waist. I rubbed my wrists and noticed that they were bleeding. I waited for Croc to do something, and I just watched him walk around the room. I guess he thinks I won't try to escape. I guess I won't, that click must have been a lock or something.

"You can't really do anything in this state so do what you will I will be in the next room. Don't think of escaping." He said then left with a box and I heard yet another click.

I quickly unstrapped the last band and dropped to the floor. I couldn't stand up yet but I slowly pushed the earpiece. "Hello." I whispered, trying not to let Croc hear or see. "Is anybody there?"

"_Damian! Where are you are you_ okay?" I heard Grayson say over the com.

"Yes I'm here." I whispered. "I think I'm either in or below Arkham. This weird giant crocodile captured me but just let me out of my restraints. Send Tim if you can. He is the only one Croc didn't mention."

"_Yes of course Damian. He'll be right there. Be careful." _ He said.

"I'm not asking for help." I said.

I looked around the room. There wasn't anything there. I looked at my wrists, they were bleeding still and it stung. I ripped a strip of my cape and wrapped it around my left wrist. It would at least stop the bleeding. I did the same with my right. I winced when I tried to stand up. I used the wall as support.

I heard a loud crash fifteen minutes later.

"Damian! Are you here?" I heard a familiar voice yell.


	9. Joking About

I waited for a while before I called out.

"Red Robin! I'm here! There's a giant crocodile in the next room!" I yelled.

"Okay keep talking! I'll be there soon!" He called.

I didn't have time to yell again before Croc covered my mouth with his hand and wrapped his other arm around my arms and waist.

"Hmmf!" Tried to yell out to Tim. "Mmm imm hemm!" I yelled out.

"Shut up or it will be the end of you and your little friend." Croc hissed in my ear.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled. I tried to struggle out of his grasp. He just tightened his hold making my gasp for air.

"Dam-er, Robin! Where are you?!" Tim continued to yell. What was he doing? This isn't how we normally work. We were taught to keep quiet until speaking was necessary on a mission.

"Did he almost say your real name?" Croc asked me.

I frantically shook my head "nmm."

He did Dam, Dam what?" He asked trying to figure out my name. I never understood how every villain that has ever kidnapped me never thought to take off my mask and see who I really was. I mean even Batman had been captured and they didn't even think to see who was under the mask.

"What is your name?" Croc asked like I was going to answer. He even removed his hand from my mouth.

"Red Robnmm!" I yelled out. Not quick enough to finish the second word but enough to get my message to Tim.

"Grr. Just tell me who you are." Croc said then walked me over to the table. He grabbed a thing of duck tape and put a strip over my mouth. He then put my arms behind my back and taped them together. I clasped my hands together making it more comfortable. You learn a few things over the years when you live with Batman. Croc pushed down on my shoulder making me sit on the ground.

He started doing something weird with some chains hanging from the ceiling. Why would Arkham even have this here?

He walked me over to the chains and flipped me upside down. "Mmmf!" I said.

He clipped a cuff around one of my ankles and pushed me. I started swinging in circles. My head following him.

"This should keep you in check until I take care of this Red Robin." He laughed then spun the chain again.

"Hm mhmnd hmm mmf'" I tried to say to him. Still spinning, I tried to lift myself up. I pulled my arms around my free leg and reached for the chain. It was a very uncomfortable position to be in. I grabbed the chain and pulled myself up so that I was almost standing upright. My hands were wrapped around the chain. Because only my right leg was in the cuff, it was harder to get my hands up and around the chain.

"Robin?" I heard Tim say.

I'm in here Drake. Geez how many rooms are here?

"Hello Red Robin. Please come in." I heard Croc say.

Please tell me that my rescue didn't just get captured too.

"Oh Robin my good boy. We have company. Don't just hang around. Hahaha." That wasn't Tim or Croc. That was the unmistakable sound of the Joker. Croc didn't only capture me but he released the Joker from Arkham.

Joker came into the light of the dark room.

"Little Robin. You've been so strong. You having broken down or let anything useful slip. It's a pity really. Hahaha. You were so entertaining." The Jokers laugh was the last thing I wanted to hear.

"Mmhmf!" I yelled at him. Believe it or not I was trying to say 'release me.'

"What's that Robin? I can't hear you." Joker took joy in this.

"So puddin' what next." And that would be good ol' Harley Quinn.

"Well I have decided to see how much pain our young Robin can take. Delightful yes?" Joker said.

"Oh yes." Harley said enthusiastically.

"First let's here what little Robin has to say about it."

I was still standing atop the chain cuff. I really hoped that he couldn't reach me. But alas, nothing ever goes to plan. E took this giant stick out from behind his back along with a stand up ladder. Where does he keep this stuff? He put the ladder in front of me and whacked me with the stick.

"Mmfh." I said. I let go of the chain involuntarily and slammed my head into the ladder.

"Oof." I said.

The Joker climbed down the ladder and tucked it behind his back again.

"That's better! Let's hear what you have to say." Joker looked into my eyes and ripped the tape off.

"Oh" I said. "That hurt a little."

"So little one, what do you have to say about my suggestion?" Joker asked excitedly.

"Like I told Croc, I'm all for tea parties." I said then flashed a smile.

Joker whacked me with the stick again and said. "Nope wrong answer." He then laughed and walked away.

Harley came closer. "It's such a shame, this pretty little face would be great on our side." She started. "I have a great idea puddin', we could do whatever you like, then hold the other robin as leverage. Good?"

"Very good my love." Joker said when he came back into view. "Let's try this toy." He said then pointed something that looked very similar to a gun at me. I was still spinning upside down, but my eyes never left the Joker.

"What do you call this contraption?" I asked, really not looking forward to the next part of my day. Wait, what time is it? I don't even know how long I've been here.

"I call it..." He started then pressed the button. "A teaser." He laughed. I could feel the electricity going through me. So I think this would be the sixth or seventh time I've been electrocuted today. The electricity stopped and I shook a little.

"My...ugh...hair must look just awful." I said then cracked another smile. It's a good thing that I was trained from birth to handle these kinds of situations. The pain was still there, trust me it was still there, but I knew how to not let it show.

"He's a strong little bird isn't he?" Harley asked the Joker.

"No doubt about it shnookems." He said. "How about this one. You barley have any scratches. Maybe just internal."

He pulled out what looked like a real gun and fired it. The bullet tore through my side, missing any vital organs and such.

"Ooh, that one stung." I said.

"Hmm? You're right Harley my dear. He would be a great addition to the family."

"Sorry to disappoint you both. But I have a famy." I said.

"Speaking of family, let's see who exactly we are brining into our little family." The Joker said. Sometimes I wish a wasn't right all the time. Not this time though. I really wish I wasn't right.


	10. Quinn's Joke

"You really don't want to do that. I have, um, eye problems and if you take my mask off it spreads." I said in a desperate attempt to stop the Joker from removing my mask.

"I think I'll take my chances young Robin. I only want to know who exactly I'm speaking with." He said back.

I tried to turn away. He held my arm to stop me from spinning. When he got closer I pulled my head up and slammed it into his. He stumbled backwards a little confused but proceeded to come closer.

"You know, I don't think our esteemed guest wants us to know who he is." Harley said. Then giggled. "Oh well, come here sugar. I'll see who's under that mask." She came close to me and grabbed my face. She kissed my cheek through my protests. "Alright hunny, who are you?" She asked then, still holding my face with one hand, ripped my mask off. I kept my eyes closed and scrunched trying to buy myself a little more time.

"This is a very bad idea. If you find out who I am, what's the point in chasing Batman and I down. It won't be any fun. You'd have no purpose." I said trying to get them to put my mask back on.

"No worries. We'll still have purpose, just a new one." Joker said. "Open your eyes boy. You have to eventually." The Joker would not give up.

"Robin! Where are you?!" Tim was still looking for me.

"I thought that idiot Crocodile took care of him." Harley said.

"Maybe I shout just go kill him." The Joker said.

"Wait, wait. If you don't hurt the Red Robin, I will open my eyes and work with you. Just don't hurt him. And Nightwing is also off the menu." I said then thought of Jason. They don't know he's a good guy so if it comes down to it I'll mention him.

"You're not really in a position to negotiate now are you?" Joker asked

"Not really no. But I know Harley would like me on your side, I'm a great sidekick. I mean look at how many times I helped take you down." I realised insulting him wasn't the best idea, but hey, why not.

"It would be great puddin' just think, a hero on the villain side. We would be unstoppable." Harley said.

"Fine Robin. Yell to your friend to leave and him and Nightwing will not be harmed. Is our original victim still okay?" Joker laughed out.

"No, Bruce Wayne is also off limits." I said thinking about Father.

"Fine deal, you drove a hard bargain but deal. Shake on it?" He said.

"Red Robin!" I yelled. "Leave! Don't come back and stay away!"

"Robin?! Why would you say that?! Are you okay?!" Tim asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but you need to leave now! If you don't leave I will die!" I said, I didn't think that was true but if it made Tim leave it was okay.

"Okay Robin, okay. I'll go but you know how to contact me!" He yelled back.

"Croc. Is the boy leaving?" Joker asked into a radio that appeared in his hands.

"Yes Joker he's gone." Croc said walking into the room.

I can't believe he really just left. Oh well it worked. And I couldn't think with all of my blood running to my head. Someone uncuffed my ankle and I fell to the ground with a thud. "Oof"

"Okay Robin open your eyes now." Joker said. "A deal is a deal."

I bent my knees and brought my hands to the front of my body.

"Yep a deal is a deal." I said then opened my eyes. Father taught me to always be true to my word.

"Very good," Joker looked into my eyes. "Damian Wayne, huh so that is why Bruce is off the table. Hahaha. Guess you were always the target. The plan wasn't to get Bruce it was to get you and force him to give us money. But with you, I have a good feeling we'd be better off. Harley dear, you will have to suit up our young member and take care of his needs." The Joker said as he walked away.

"Yay! Come on sugar we're gonna have tons of fun." Harley was very excited. She cut the duct tape with a large knife that also appeared out of nowhere. I rubbed my wrists again. The strips of my cape were still around my wrists.

Harley clipped something around my neck.

"What is this?" I asked looking down at the collar.

"Insurance hun. We can't have you running off now can we? For now it has a leash but after a while it'll just be a shock collar. Exciting right?" Harley seemed to be very happy about this. She attached the leash and started walking to where the Joker was. The collar was tugged and I was yanked along after.

"I feel like a dog." I said to myself.

They led the way laughing and talking. I had no idea where we were going but I had no choice to follow.

"I am now one of the Joker's lackeys. He won't be going after Bruce or any of you. The only one I left out of the deal was Todd because I dint know if the Joker knows about him. Not sure what to do but I'm on a leash being led by a very happy Harley Quinn. I'll try to contact you when I can. Out." I whispered into the earpiece.

"What no, Damian you are not going with the..." Grayson started

"Sorry Grayson, Tim is safe now and they won't go after you or Bruce everything is okay." I shut off the com. Can't risk the Joker taking this away.


	11. Harley's New Toy

"Okay darling, lets see what you have for us." The Joker said.

We had reached their base quickly after piling into a small car. When we got inside the warehouse I was amazed. It was homogenous inside. There were all sorts of child toys. There were giant baby dolls, and a big throne. The Joker told Harley to do what she wanted with me and she decided to have a fashion show.

"Come on puddin' let's play dress up." Harley squealed.

She yanked the leash and dragged me to another room. She tied the leash to a pole and handed me a shirt and weird pants.

"Put 'em on sugar. We're gonna see which costume Jokesy likes best."

I went behind a curtain and put the strange outfit on. When I came out from behind the curtain Harley squealed.

"It's so cute hun." She undid the leash and walked me out on a catwalk. The Joker was sitting in a big chair at the end of the walk.

Harley pulled me along the walk and put me in front of the Joker. I was in a shirt that said 'jokes on you' and colorful clown pants.

"Sorry Harley, it's a little too funny looking for robberies." The Joker said.

"Okay puddin' I'll choose a new one."

She brought me back to the small room and handed me a fuzzy pink thing. I went behind the curtain and put it on. In these moments you realise that Harley is still a girl no matter who she is with.

We walked out again and she put something on my head. I couldn't really see so I was a little thankful for the leash.

"A bunny costume Harley? I think maybe I should take a turn." Joker said taking Harley's place. He led me to the room one more time and handed me a red and black uniform just like my Robin one. The difference was this one was half red half black and had no R on the chest.

I walked out from behind the curtain and stood in front of the Joker. He looked me up and down then took my cape and put it up to me. He looked around and found a new cape, again just like mine, and gave it to me to put on. It was red on the inside and black on the outside. I tied it around my neck and looked back at the Joker.

"It's still missing something" he said "what is it what is it?"

He looked at me and I shrugged. He found something very interesting on my face.

"Your eyes are really strange." He said then, "aha. You need a new mask." He put a red mask up to my eyes. The mask looked like my other one. It seemed as though he prepared for this exact thing. He had my whole costume but in black and red. "Is there anything you would like to add to your costume?" I grabbed my hood and put it on my cape.

"Very well. Let's show Harley." He led me out and the catwalk was gone.

"Oh puddin' it's amazing!" Harley ran up and hugged the Joker. "Lose the cape and keep the hood."

Joker took the cape off. "Better hunny bunny?" He asked her.

"It's perfect!" She screeched. "Bedtime!" Everyone in the building went to some unseen rooms. Even Croc went to a separate room.

"And as for you mister Damian. Tomorrow we will choose a new name. As of now let's show you to your room." Harley said then walked with me to a room.

Th ed was a bed and on the opposite side of the room was a loft with no stairs or ladder. It looked like a normal house room.

"You can sleep in any of the bean bags or in that bed over there." She pointed to a dog bed and clipped a longer leash onto my new fancy collar.

"Now you can reach anywhere in the room." She attached the leash to the door handle and her and the Joker got into the bed. "Shut off the light sugar." I shut off the light and jumped up. I caught the edge of the loft and pulled myself up.

I fell asleep on top of the loft dreaming about Father and my brothers.


	12. Damians Dream

Father was downstairs making breakfast. We were being forced to go to another one of his fancy parties and participate in some activities.

Grayson was dressed in a nice suit with a blue tie,Jason had on a black vest and nice shirt and pants with a red tie. Tim was wearing a suit like Grayson's but with a yellow tie and I was in my pajamas.

I didn't want to go to his party. All he does is talk to women and stay away from us. The only time he talked to me at his last party was when he told me to behave. I took that as a challenge and was on my best behavior, until one of the ladies called me adorable.

"Come on Damian, you have to get changed." For some reason Grayson's voice sounded a little distant. I decided to ignore it.

"But why? We never do anything but advertise Father's company. And I'm always called cute." I said then added "tt"

"I'll walk around with you and if anybody looks like they want to talk to you, I'll excuse us. Okay?" Grayson said. He was still distant.

"Okay Grayson. But only if you promise to stay with me." I warned.

"I promise. Now get changed. Here wear this." He handed me a suit.

"Ugh. Fine." I moaned.

When I finished putting the suit on Grayson was outside of the door.

"Is this right?" I asked looking down.

"Yes but you need a tie." He said showing me a green tie.

"Why are we so colorful?" I asked as he put on my tie.

"It must be a colorful party, Bruce picked out the suits and the ties." Grayson said.

"Boys!" Bruce yelled up. "Are you almost done?!"

"Be right down!" Grayson yelled. He grabbed my hand and yanked me towards Jason's room. He grabbed Jason out of his room and did the same to Tim's. When we got to Tim's room ha was standing outside the door. He knew that Grayson would have pushed him so he rushed himself.

"All ready Dick." Tim said with a smirk directed at me.

I glared at him, and if Grayson didn't have my hand I would have tackled him down the stairs.

We made our way down the stairs with very little tackling however, the whole time Jason was telling Grayson to let go of him. We made it to the kitchen and as soon as Grayson released my hand I sat at an island stool.

"Here you boys go." Father said. Father doesn't make breakfast unless he is going to ask a lot of us. "Now, you" he pointed to Jason. He seemed to be distant too. What was happening. "Watch Tim please. Tim watch Jason." He whispered that last part to Tim. "Dick watch Damian and Damian, if someone calls you cute go to the balcony. Everybody good?"

"Yes" we all said.

"Good, now eat." We ate and I realised why they had sounded distant. I wasn't really there none of them where there either.


	13. Escape

A dream. It had all just been a dream. A memory of my family. I was not going to stand for Joker's games any more.

I hopped down from the loft, not making a sound. I opened the door slowly and unclipped the leash from the collar. I didn't know what the collar would do if I took it off so I waited. I walked to the entrance of the giant warehouse. I saw the throne and walked toward the door. I looked around then snuck out. I talked into the earpiece.

"Hello is anyone there." I whispered.

"Yes, yes, Damian we're here. Where are you?" Grayson asked.

"I'm outside of the Joker's home I guess. Harley had me strung up like a dog. Thank God for opposable thumbs." I joked. Ugh I've been around Joker too long.

"Which one?" Grayson asked.

"Umm" I looked around then walked farther away from the warehouse. "I'm by the bay. I think he took me to a pier. Hold on for a moment. I need to get this collar off." I tugged and pulled at the collar. It wouldn't come off. I looked down, trying to see it and noticed it had a key hole. I didn't notice that before. So much for being the son of the greatest detective.

"Does Pennyworth know how to pick a lock?" I asked.

"Why what happened?" Grayson seemed very worried.

"I'm fine just get here quickly I don't know what this collar does?" I started to worry. What was the collar for, other than one of Joker's sick games.

"We're on our way, little bird. Stay there, but stay away from Joker as long as you can." Grayson said.

I didn't mind being called little bird this time. It was better than puddin' or hunny bunny.

I walked closer to the water and sat on the pier. Grayson would be here soon and I wouldn't have to worry about the Joker. For now anyway. I heard footsteps behind me and I crouched down lower. It was still dark out so I could use that as a cover.

It couldn't have been Grayson or any of them. They were on the far side of Gotham.

"It's a good thing you didn't go too far little one. That collar would have shocked the laughs out of you. Then you'd be no fun." It was the Joker. "I really have to say I'm surprised. You should have escaped hours ago. Then I could have had a little more fun." He laughed and it made my bones cold.

"Well wouldn't want to ruin the fun. That would be rude. Appologies for any inconvenience." I said still staying low.

"Was it the costume change? Harley liked it." He said.

"Yes, I just couldn't part with my old one." I said. Just a few minutes more depending on which vehicle they took.

"Stand up child, there is no use. You think I wouldn't be prepared." He sang this next part. "Night vision."

I stood up I could see he was holding something again. I put my hands up.

"Very observant Damian. You noticed the gun."

"What happens now?" I asked. I was tired and I just wanted to go home.

"Now I shoot you, not to kill you but to make it hurt a lot. Then I put you in a room where Harley can do what she wants. Dress you up, I could always torture you. It'll be so much fun." He said.

"I still don't understand why no one likes tea parties. They're good fun." I said. I definitely was not looking forward to going back with Joker.

"What I don't understand is why would you escape and just sit at the end of the pier. It's confusing." He said. "Stand up."

I stood slowly keeping my hands up. I heard a loud sound and everything seemed, wrong. I couldn't see what happened, but I felt something pierce my skin. I stumbled back, almost falling off of the pier. I dropped to my knees and held where the bullet went into my side. The last time he shot me it only skimmed me. This time I could feel the bullet inside me.

"You just shot me." I took a sharp breath in between each word.

"Whoops. Hahaha. Must have slipped." He said then started towards me.

I heard a loud screech and heard more footsteps. The Joker ran, and someone picked me up.

"Damian! Can you hear me?!" Grayson yelled into my ear.

"I can hear you Dick." I said gasping for air.

"Okay come on. We're going to the hospital." He said then carried me off somewhere. I lost consciousness and fell asleep. I fell asleep in the arms of my brother. It was a good feeling, no matter what I say.


	14. The Hospital

I awoke in a strange bed. I was in a hospital. Grayson was asleep in the chair next to the bed. Tim was asleep in a chair by the corner, and Jason was asleep leaning against the wall. I looked for Father but he wasn't in the room.

I sat up and took the IV tubes out of my arms. I never liked the hospital. The doctors where always so, worried or happy. Those emotions shouldn't go together. And the hospital smells.

A bunch of alarms went off and everyone woke up with a start. Doctors and nurses came rushing in and I just stood there.

"Damian you need to lay down. Your not ready to leave." Grayson said urging me to sit down.

"I do not wish to stay here any longer." I said then started to walk toward the door.

Jason blocked my way. "Sorry little bird. You aren't going anywhere for another twenty-four hours. Doctor's orders."

"The doctor does not order me to to anything." I said trying to push past him. I realised too late that my foot was in a cast. How I missed that I have no idea. I looked down at my foot confused. "What happened to my foot?"

"When we found you, your foot was broken. You also didn't notice that your arm is in a sling. Did you?" Tim said.

I looked at my arm. "How did that even happen?" I asked. I don't remember breaking my foot or my arm.

"Buddy please. Lie down." Grayson begged.

"Where is Father?" I asked.

"He... just left." Tim said.

"He didn't come. Don't lie to me." I said, walking to the bed. I sat down and looked at Grayson. "Grayson, please. Did Father come?" I asked.

"No. He didn't come to visit you. He called yesterday to see if you were all right. He will be home tomorrow when we go home." Grayson said.

"Okay I think I would feel better if these people weren't here." I said.

Grayson nodded to the doctors and nurses and they left.

"Thank you Grayson." I said then lied on my side.

"You called me by my first name twice yesterday. Do you remember that? Why do you call me Grayson." He seemed emotional again.

"I show it as a sign of respect to some. Tim is sometimes Drake, and Jason has very rarely been known as Todd. But I show my respect FOR him in my belief OF him." I said. I guess what I said was taken to heart because each one of them looked shocked.

"Wow, you really respect me?" Jason said.

"I guess. And Tim isn't too bad. I mean sure we argue all the time but that's because I know he can take anything I throw at him." The words kept flying out of my mouth. I don't know if I was drugged but I really needed to tell them more.

"Well thanks for that." Tim said.

"And Grayson, well you are my father. Bruce doesn't care for me and he never really takes care of me. You take care of all of us. Especially Jason. None of us would amount to anything without my your guidance." When I finished talking my head started spinning and the last thing g I heard was Grayson, Tim, and Jason all call out my name.


	15. Another One?

I guess I had fallen asleep again, and awoke in the same hospital bed.

"Great. You guys couldn't have brought me out of this place while I was asleep." I said.

I looked around but no one was there. Great, they all left. I sat up and took out the IV tubes for the second time. The room looked different. I stood up and dizziness overcame me. This felt just like when I was sick.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called out. When I got no response I walked toward the door. I tried the handle but it was locked.

I was in a room with one door that was locked and a bed with not even a window to look out of.

"Guys this isn't funny!" I shouted, I started jiggling the handle harder. "Let me out! You know I can't handle small spaces!" With every second I could feel the walls closing in on me.

Ever since the Riddler trapped me I have hated small spaces. The room he kept me in got smaller every time I answered a question wrong. I got most of them but one wrong answer and the walls moved very close. I had answered so many wrong that there was only a small square where I stood. I was saved just in the nick of time.

"Guys get, me, out, of, here!" I yelled. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see what was there. I noticed a vent. I looked through the bars and saw that it was wide enough to fit me. I climbed on the bed and crawled into the vent after removing the grate.

I climbed throughout the vent until I found a another grate. I looked down throughout it and saw Grayson. He was tied to a chair. This was not like the hospital I had been in. I couldn't smell the hospital smells. There wasn't anyone else in the room other than Grayson.

"Grayson." I whisper shouted. "Are you okay." I didn't get a response and opened the grate. I hung upside down from the vent side. "Grayson. Wake up." I said. I flipped down. Should not have done that. I was still dizzy.

I poked Grayson. He didn't even move. I started to get worried and decided to slap him. The sound echoed and he awoke with a start.

"What? Why did you do that?" He asked. Then looked down at his restraints "oh." He said

"One second. I'll get you out of here. Do you think you can fit in the vent?" I asked him.

"Yeah probably. The last thing I remember is getting light headed and you, Jason, and Tim passing out. Then everything just went black." He said. I finished untieing him and hopped back into the vent.

I continued on, Grayson behind me. We went on for a while without talking until Grayson spoke up.

"I'm so sorry about this little D. We had no idea this was going to happen."

"What is happening here?" I asked

"I don't really know." He answered.

We kept going and I found another grate this time I saw Jason and Tim pacing in the small room. I popped open the grate and again hung upside down.

"Neither of you thought to climb through the vents?" I asked them both.

"I didn't know there was one." Jason said pushing me back into the grate and climbing through behind me. Tim came up after. They all followed me, even though I had no clue where I was going.


	16. Brothers

"Do you know where you're going?" Jason asked.

"No." I said simply.

"Then why are you in front?" Tim asked.

"Because I found the vent." I said. Their questions were getting annoying.

"Are you okay Damian? Do you feel better?" Grayson asked.

"Grayson, I'm fine my foot is in a boot and my arm doesn't hurt. They probably put a cast on it so that they could get paid more." I said. If anyone of them asked one more question, I was going to explode.

"I think we are moving away from the exit." Tim said.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want to lead. Oh wait you can't, the vent isn't big enough for your giant ego to get any bigger." I said and continued to crawl. There was a split in the path up ahead and I had an idea. "How about two of us go one way and two go the other, if we find anything we come back and call to the others."

"Who goes right?" Tim asked.

"I'll go left and whoever wants to lead going right, go right. The other two follow behind." I said, then went left.

"Okay, but no matter what, in ten minutes everyone is to be back here. If the vent keeps going it doesn't matter, turn around and come back." Grayson said.

"Sure." Jason said and followed Tim down the right path. I was glad Grayson went left with me and smiled inwardly to myself.

"So Damian?" Grayson started.

"Yes Grayson." I said still crawling.

"Did you mean all of the things you said. Back in the actual hospital?" His question shocked me. I had forgotten about the whole conversation.

"I don't even remember what I said. I think we were all drugged." I said, playing the dumb card worked.

"Oh, all right. If you start to feel light headed again just tell me and we'll stop." There was something off about Grayson. Yes, he is normally very loving and emotional. But not like this. He doesn't jeopardise a mission for dizziness. If I was so dizzy I threw up maybe, but not light headed.

"You know. Now that you brought it up, I am quite dizzy. I can't even hear myself think." I stopped. I remembered what I said in the hospital bed, but does he? "Can you tell me what I said? Back in the hospital?" I asked. I don't know why this idea had come to me but I knew it would work.

"Um, yeah. You... said how much you cared about me, and how Justin is sweet and stuff like that." This was not Grayson.

"Oh okay, one more thing." I said

"Anything Damian." Fake Grayson said.

"Maybe three. If you're Grayson, why do you have a gun. Grayson doesn't kill." I started

"Well I," he tried.

"And who is Justin? His name is Jason. You should do research before a roll."

"Well that's,"

"One more, just one more. What would happen if I fired this in here?" I asked holding up his gun. I smiled and pointed the gun at him.

"Come on Damian" he said putting his hands up. There wasn't enough room for him to move much, but for my hatred of my size it sure comes in handy.

"No, no, no. Don't talk. Well answer my questions. First where is Grayson?" I asked his duplicate.

"Kid, you couldn't have just gone with it." His form changed and his flesh and clothes turned into a new figure. The new figure looked like a boy my age. His hair was shaggy and blond. His eyes mimicked mine, well he tried to his face looked like mine and he wore a brown leather jacket with a green shirt underneath. His jeans were ripped at the knees like all of my civilian clothes.

"Why are you trying to copy me?" I asked. Most people would freak out, but I've seen worse.

"Your eyes are hard to copy but I know you. I'm part of your everyday life. I'm your brother." He smiled

"Yeah nice try. Shapeshifter I'm guessing. Who do you work for?" I asked.

"Right now? Mom. She was very upset with you. You were basically kidnapped twice in two days. She is very ashamed of you. And don't worry your 'brothers' are fine. I will have to refer to them as that for now I guess."

I looked at him intensely. "How do I know you are telling me the truth?" I asked

"You are pretty much a human lie detector. Oh you haven't yet discovered your abilities have you? Oh well. Go straight that way and take the left. You'll find the three boys down there. See you around Damian." He said disappearing into a crack in the vent.

I sat for a moment then went to where he had pointed. I followed his directions and found my real brothers asleep in a large room.

Who was the shapeshifter? He wasn't very helpful in answering ant of my questions. I looked at my hand. The arm in the cast. I held the gun. I wouldn't have shot him. Would I?


	17. Asa (Aye sah like Asa Butterfield)

"Grayson!" I shouted. "Are you okay?" I asked rushing up to him. I started untying his bonds.

"W ha...? Yeah, yes I'm fine. Are you okay?" He seemed out of sorts.

"I was just crawling through the vents with,." I paused. Should I tell him about the other Grayson? He would be nervous.

"With who? Damian are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was in the vent with a mouse." I decided.

"Oh okay. Where are the other two?" He asked. I finished with all of the ropes and spun him around.

"Oh they were right behind me." He started laughing. I didn't take that as a good sign. I didn't know what to do.

"Grayson?" I asked. "Are you okay still?"

"Yes" laugh "I'm fine" laugh laugh.

I punched him in the face. This nightmare wasn't over. Not yet. I tried to take the cast off my arm but it wasn't having it.

"Grayson, I'm going to tie you back up until I find out what is happening." I said then quickly tied his hands and feet. Then I tied him to Jason's bonds for extra support. "Stay here, I'll be back." I said then turned to leave.

"Where are you going Damian? You can't leave us." Grayson said.

"Yeah don't leave us. We don't want you to leave." Tim said

"I don't know what's going on. I don't know what to do." I said. More to myself for I would never admit it to them.

"Then untie us." Jason spoke up.

"No I'll be back." I said then went to the door to see if it was unlocked. It was. That meant that these weren't my brothers, at least not in a healthy state. Whoever did this would know they could get out.

"Nice trick but I will not fall for anymore. Who are you!" I shouted once in the hall. "Come out, show yourself!"

"So much like your father. He would have figured it out fasted though. Shame." It was the second voice of the shapeshifter.

"Who are you really?" I asked into the air.

"I told you, I'm your brother." He popped down from the ceiling. That's what I normally do. "And sometimes sister." He said turning into a little girl.

"What do you want?" I asked blankly.

"I only want your love Dami." He-she said.

"What do I call you?" I asked

"You could call me Asa since that's my name. Or you could call me Grayson," he turned into Grayson, "or Jason" he turned into Jason. "I could even be you." He said trying again to transform into me.

"No you can't." I said. "You can't tell your molecules to change into another version of me. The eyes are wrong, the clothes are disfigured, and the face is... off somehow." I laughed. "You're not even close. Why can you make yourself into everyone but me?"

"I can I just need practice." His face started to flush.

"Aww even after three years with Batman, Mother can't let go of her baby boy." I said in a teasing voice. "She just made you to do her bidding. I've been there. But she still has the same sweet touch to children. Doesn't she? That is if you are telling the truth and do come on behalf of Mother." I said.

Sometime during this I started pacing around Asa.

"No! She doesn't care for you anymore! She loves me!" He shouted. I have him now.

"Oh I never said she loved me. I said she couldn't let me go. Why is it she sent you here?" I asked.

Make him question himself and his leader, then take him down. "She sent me to get you. She wants to despose of the horrid thing she created." He said still angry.

"I bet. But did she tell you this? Did she include you in all of her plans?" I asked, still circling him.

"No, she didn't. She didn't have to I'm her number one. I am second in command and I-" he said as I kicked him in the jaw. I stood straight up again and started circling.

"Continue." I said with a smug expression.

He pulled himself up off of the floor. He staggered a bit then fell to his knees. I hit him harder than I expected. Where did the force come from?

"I will complete this task." He said, then stood defiantly. I guess he is a lot like me. Except for where it counts.

"You don't have to. You can come back with me, after you tell me where my brothers are." I warned. "Batman will undoubtedly invite you into our home. We take care of each other, we care for each other. That's something you will never know or feel if you stay with Mother." I held out my hand.

He went to take it, then instead he shifted his position to trip me. I dodged it and kicked the side of his head.

"Hey just thought I'd ask. Batman did teach me how to respect others emotions. I just learned how to use it against you. You really could have come home with me. Join our little family. You still can if you want." Again I held out my hand.

He took it and I pulled him up. I smiled as warmly as I could and waited.

"Sorry Dami, it's a great offer but you know what Mother does to people who disappoint her. If you come back with me, you'd be with your real family." It was his turn to hold his hand out to me.

"Apologies but Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood, Batman. They are my family. And i would never leave them." I said and turned. "Will you at least help me find my..."

He stabbed something in my arm, and I snatched it quickly. "What was that." I asked. I knew the answer as soon as a wave of dizziness overcame me.

"Don't worry. It's just a small sedative." He said. He almost sounded sad.

"So much for family." I said before I passed out again.


	18. Damian's Dream Continued

"Okay boys now I will remind you again. Be on your best behavior. This is for my job." Bruce said.

"Sure Bruce, it's what I live for." Jason said and strolled off to talk to some girls.

"Okay Bruce." Tim said chasing after Jason.

"Have fun Bruce." Grayson said and walked away.

"Of course Father." I said. I knew this was a dream, this is one that I didn't want to wake up from . Not yet.

"Damian, please. If someone asks you a question, answer with a smile or with at least a smirk. Don't say anything at all unless Dick is there okay?" Father said.

"Yes Father." I said then started towards Grayson.

Father grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "I'm proud of the young man you have become. I know it wasn't easy. But you excel at everything you do and that is why you were able to make such a big change. Always know, you have nothing to prove to me. Be safe and have fun." Father said releasing me from his grip.

"Thank you Father. I am proud to be your son." I said then walked off to Grayson.

"What held you?" Grayson asked.

"Father wanted to speak to me privately." Was all I said.

We walked around for a while. She people spoke to me I nodded or answered their questions with a "yes" or boosting Father's company by saying how good it was. "Yes Father has done a lot of good for Gotham and her citizens." I was told lying was wrong.

I was with Father for some of the event. "Your boys are such gentlemen." One lady had said. "Yes they really have grown into fine gentleman." Father said looking down at me with a hand on my shoulder.

The occasional swooning over Grayson had gotten quite annoying. "Oh look. It's Richard Grayson. He is so cute" I pulled him up to the balcony and we stood up there for a while.

"What is that beverage you have Grayson?" I asked.

"Wine. You're too young to have any so the answer is no." He said taking another sip.

"Richard, come down and dance.!" A young female called up to him.

"I'm hanging with my little brother up here at the moment. Find later." Grayson called back.

"You should go dance and have fun. I'll be here when you get back." I said. He deserved to have fun.

"You sure little bird?" He asked

"Of course. That blond female is hoping to dance with you and then-" I started

"Okay I'll go stop talking. I will be back in less than half an hour." He said going to the stairs.

"Take your time." I muttered.


	19. Meetings

"Wake up!" Asa shouted in my ear.

I opened one eye and looked at him. I assessed my surroundings and closed my eyes again. "Where did you take me this time?" I asked. I was in one of Mother's bases. She has so many it's hard to keep track.

"Mother's base." He said.

"Which one?" I asked. My eyes were still closed but I knew where everything in the room was.

"That doesn't matter." He answered.

"Oh, alright then. What fun activity does Mother have planned?" I asked. I wanted to get back to my dream.

"I don't know." He was very upset about something so I peaked at him.

"Excluding you again is she?" I asked. "Hey, you never told me where my brothers really are." I sat up now.

"They are safe. Don't worry about them." He looked down at me.

"Well if you say so." I stood up and looked around. Always have the enemy underestimate you. It gives you the upper hand. The only thing keeping me was a rope around my ankle. The other end was tied to a pole in the wall.

I sighed. "A rope? Really? What is this?" I asked then bent down to pick it up.

"It was just a precaution." He was pacing.

"It's a bad precaution." I muttered. I stretched. "So where is Mother?"

"She should be back." He said

"You're keeping something from me." I said. "It's bothering you. If it's bothering you tell me."

"No you play mind games." He was now the little girl. "You don't play fair."

"I was taught that in order to play the game, you had to cheat. But, when I left Mother, I learned that in order to enjoy the game you need to follow the rules." I looked at him with a kind smile. "I'm not the enemy."

"You tricked me into believing Mother was keeping things from me." He was now the messed up version of me.

"And I was right. I haven't lied to you. Why don't you show me the same kind of respect. It's not going to kill you." I said.

"You respect me?" He had stopped pacing.

"I always respect an admirable foe and friend. You might be a foe, but which one do you really want to be?" I asked sincerely. I meant everything I said to him. I felt a little bad for him. I know how Mother is and I was lucky enough that she gave me to Bruce. I was able to escape.

"I don't know! You play games with my head! I can't think straight." He seemed to believed that I was inside of his mind.

"It's okay it's okay. If you tell me what is bothering you, I can help. Look I'm roped to a wall. I'm not going anywhere." I was trying to calm him down. But seriously just a rope. It's not even a good rope. And why is it around one ankle. What sense does that make?

"Mother believes that you are the born heir to the Assassin League. She said that from birth you were bred to perfection. The only reason she has me around is to do her dirty work. You were right." He slumped against the wall.

"Tell me where my brothers are. Come back with us. You won't be used." I tried to convince him.

"I will go and set your brothers free and tell them that you will see them in a few days." He said then stood up.

"They won't go with that. I will go with you and when they know I'm going to be okay they will leave." I tried.

"That sounds okay. I guess" he seemed unsure but walked to me to untie my ankle.

"Let me." I said then started walking. I had already untied the rope.

"When did you do that?" Asa asked.

"When I woke up." I said. "Show the way." I smiled warmly at him again.

"Oh alright." He smiled and walked to a door. He opened it and continued walking. I followed and searched for anything to determine where I was.

"They are right up here." Asa said. He opened another door and there they were.

Grayson asleep on the ground, Tim asleep on top of him and Jason asleep next to them.

"Well they had this whole room and decided to sleep right on top of each other. That's really cute." I started to laugh. "How do we wake them up? Wait, wait. Are these my real brothers? Really them?" I have seen them a lot today and I'm not sure if any of them were really them.

"Yes these are the real Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, and Jason Todd." He motioned to each of them as he said their names.

"I'm going to trust you. I don't know if you are telling me the truth, but I trust you." Trust is a great indicator. If you bring up trust and the other person seems weird, they are most likely lying.

"Good because I am telling the truth." Asa said proudly. "And all you have to do is smack one of them. When one moves they all wake up."

I smiled. I did love my brothers, but I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to smack them. I chose Tim. I smacked him in the back of his head. He jumped up with a start.

"What was that for?" He asked. The other two woke up and rubbed their heads.

"I felt that." Jason said.

"Oh so you really meant that when you smack one they all wake up. Sorry but you were asleep." I said to Asa then to the other three.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt? What happened to your arm? And your leg?" Grayson was up quick and checking me for any wounds.

I had forgotten about the boot and the cast. My arm felt fine and the boot weighed as much as mine normally do. "I'm fine Grayson. Stop worrying. I'm going to go with Asa here to see my mother. You three will leave and inform me of your safe arrival at the cave." I said.

"No, not again. I am going with you. I don't care what you have to say about it I am your older brother and I'm coming." Grayson wasn't taking no as an answer.

"I'm going too. I am not going to the cave while you two have fun." Jason piped up.

"Do you really think seeing my Mother is going to be fun? She put a bounty on my head, and only had me to beat the Batman. I was a tool for her to use as she pleased, until I got out." I looked at Asa. "There is a way to get out."

Asa looked down at his feet. "There is no way out this time Dami. " He turned into the little girl.

Tim and Jason jumped back.

"What is he?" Tim asked.

"Right well, guys meet Asa, Asa guys. He is my other brother. Sometimes sister. And sometimes you guys." I explained.

Asa turned into Grayson. "Hello."

"Wow, he looks just like me." Grayson said. "What do you mean brother?"

"I mean Mother decided to have another son. He is a year younger than me, I'm guessing. Can you turn into your real form?" I asked him.

He changed again into the shaggy haired blond boy, he was in the vent. He didn't wear the same clothes and the eyes were a bright blue. "Here. Can we go now. Mother will be upset if we are late." Asa said. "They can come if they wish, but there is no promise that they will be safe." He warned me.

I looked at them and then directly at Grayson. "If you wish to follow, I cannot stop you." I said then turned with Asa and walked out.

Grayson caught up with me and said "you know you could stop us if you wanted to." He said this as a fact. And he was right.


	20. A Mother to Loath

Asa led us to a big cavern. It looked like we were underground somewhere. The next room we went into had a giant hole in the ceiling that let in the outside light. There were waterfalls coming from the walls and crystals sticking out of the water. I turned around to look at Jason who was trying to get a crystal out of the water.

"Jason!" I yelled to him. He stopped and glared at me. Then he started walking again.

"Do you mind waiting here for a minute while I see if Mother is ready?" Asa asked me.

"No, go ahead." I answered. He walked through a door and left us in the cavern.

"What is wrong with you Jason?" I said once the door was closed.

"It's a diamond, why wouldn't I try to take one?" He asked me.

"Maybe because it's a crystal, and they belong to the League of Assassins." I said.

"Calm down, both of you. Where did Tim go?" Grayson asked.

"He went to study the cave walls." I said pointing to where Tim was staring at the wall.

"Tim get over here." Grayson said.

"The walls have intricate patterns that look like drawings." Tim said then shrugged. "I thought it was interesting."

"It is very interesting. But your wrong." I said looking at the wall closest to me.

"Excuse me? Who was the smartest Robin?" Tim asked, obviously offended that insulted his intelligence.

"I guess that means I am." I said. "The patterns on the wall indicate a certain type of order. For instance this pattern here says that the next room is some sort if throne room. Over here," I said moving farther from the door, "the pattern says that this used to hold the Lazarus Pit. Now the falls only hold water. That is why the crystals grew. The Lazarus Pit made the rock substantial for the Crystal." When I finished they just stared at me.

"How would you know all of that?" Tim asked.

"Was was born into this league and lived with them for about eight years. I know most of their secrets and who their leader is." I said matter of factly

"Oh yeah and who would that be?" Tim asked.

"My Mother." I said then went and stood by the door. "It was my grandfather Ra's Al Ghul. But he was murdered when I was young."

"Damian you're only ten. You are still very young." Grayson said.

"I don't know why Bruce would take someone into the whole Batman thing at your age." Jason said.

"I think we are all shocked." Tim said.

"He took me on because he knew he could save me. And because I am his son. Tt" I said then did a hand spring off of a big rock and landed on the other side of the cavern. "He trained me to be the best I could be. And he succeeded. He helped me get away from my mother and he taught me that saving the helpless makes up for some of the awful things I did. Don't you ever question his reasoning." I warned.

"If he is such a super dad, then why wasn't he at the hospital when you were seriously injured? Why wouldn't he even take you to the doctors when you were sick? He is never around for you anymore, and you need to accept that you are no better than any of us" Tim said.

"You see, Drake, that is where you are wrong. I am better than you. All of you in my own way. I could be smarter, more cunning, I could be faster, or stronger. You see I could be better than you at anything. Deal with it." I said then dropped down off of the rock.

Asa opened the door and waved me in.

"You three stay out here. Unless Tim wants to come in." I said then turned and walked into the room.

I had been right. It was a throne room. Two golden chairs sat on the far side of the room. In the bigger one sat Mother.

"Hello my son. It's nice to see you again." Mothers voice sent a chill down my spine.

"Hello Mother. I am sorry I can't say the same." I said walking closer.

"When no one handed you in for the bounty money, I knew I needed to do something to get you to come see your mother." She gave a small smirk, "I have missed you so very much." She started walking in my direction and I stopped. She might be my Mother, but she lacked the one thing that mothers need. Love. "What are you not happy to see me Damian?" She asked.

When she reached me she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I tried to slip out of her hold. She hugged me tighter.

"What is it you want from me Mother?" I asked standing very stiff.

"I need you to stop prancing around as Batman's little sidekick. He gets in the way of your potential. Rule with me, my son. We could be unstoppable." She looked down at me eagerly, now holding my shoulders.

"I would never betray my family." I said.

"I am your mother. I am your family. He is just a man you met when you were eight." She said angrily.

"No Mother. I will not work with you." I said and went to turn away.

"Look at me." She said squeezing my shoulders. "You will not ignore me." I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but wicked intentions.

"No Mother, I will ignore you." I said softly. She brought her hand down on my cheek. I felt the sting as my head turned. I was now looking at the floor. I left my head there.

She grabbed my chin making me look at her. "No son you will not. You will not disobey your mother." She looked deep into my eyes. It seemed like she was trying to see into my soul.

"I don't have a mother anymore." I said. She smacked me again and my head followed the direction. I was looking at the floor again, and I kept my head there. She can try and intimidate me all night. I will never betray my family. Never.


	21. The End

I wasn't really sure about what happened next. Grayson, Drake, Todd, all of them ran into the room. They fought off some of Mother's men and then I was in a car on our way to the Wayne manor.n't really talk to my mother but Grayson told me I was talking to her for an hour or so before eyes came in and I was on the floor. I told him I didn't remember anything.

"You really don't remember anything?" Tim asked.

"No. I don't even remember going to see my mother." I answered.

A couple days passed and I still didn't remember anything.

"Come on Damian. You have to remember something." Grayson said softly. He had been hovering over me for the past week and hasn't left my side since.

"Grayson! I don't remember. If I can think of anything, you will be the first to find out! Okay?" I said.

We went out on patrol every night. Jason and Tim stayed at the manor with us, and they don't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

We went on a patrol one night and I saw someone being robbed. It wasn't exciting and I didn't want to be bothered with such a small task. But I saw something that caught my attention.

It was something I should have remembered all along.

My mother was using it, and me, and even my brothers to...

**Okay guys that's it. No more to this book. I might start a second one. Maybe. It's hard to tell emotions when reading so I'm going to tell you it's one of those things where you tease the other person. I'm teasing u guys because, well, just because. I am serious about this being the end to this book. Not the story though. See us! **


End file.
